Cellphones
by inluvwidjp
Summary: Lily got a charmed cellphone as a gift from a secret admirer.. Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/n- Hello readers... This was a random idea that popped up in my head.. I was thinking on writing four or five chapters for this story.., n I haven't abandoned magical time... I'll post them simultaneously...

It was a pretty day with blue sky and shining sun. I kept the depressing daily prophet away and stared absentmindedly out of the large windows in the great hall while half listening to the random chatter of my roommates Alice, Marlene and Mary. They were discussing about the upcoming Quiddditch match with slytherin. Mary would be the commentator as Remus has to go see his ill mother a day before the match.

It was going to be a pretty normal and boring day with classes and a prefects meeting after classes and it was true, whole day went by, the prefects meeting was a little too long because of absence of my fellow head, James. I hadn't seen him since class ended, neither his group. They may have gone out, Merlin knows how they manage to sneak out of castle. But I was pretty sure because they weren't at dinner either. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen James properly whole week. He seemed so busy and last night I saw him and Sirius at library, which was so strange and they were studying intently and taking notes on a rather large parchment. I guess finally the gits realized it was NEWT year and they too have to study to become an Auror.

Nevertheless, It was dinner time when I completed the prefects schedule and pasted it on the notice board. I went straight to dinner without going back to my room.

I returned back to find a common room full of seventh years. My essays were complete, their were no upcoming tests. So I decided to take the day off by socializing a bit in the common which was pretty rare for me. I found my roommates huddled in a corner and joined them. We gossiped till midnight and retired to our room.

After changing into my shorts, I slumped down on my bed. I groaned when I found something hard below my back. I wiggled uncomfortably and dug my hand below to take it out. It was a gift! Oh right! I checked the clock on my bedside, it was a little after twelve. I sat bolt upright. I loved gifts, especially the surprise once. The packing was pretty too, with sleek gold ribbon around a shiny red wrapper.

I curiously turned it around for a card and found a small name tag hung on a ribbon. FOR LILY. Happy birthday. Alice noticed too and shrieked because she nearly forgot it was my birthday. Their was a lot of hugging and wishing and they gave me their own present, a pretty black plated skirt which came up to my mid calf and a red tube top with beaded hem. I was ordered to try it on and it looked really pretty with my hairs.

Finally I was back in my shorts holding the mysterious present with others waiting for me to open it.

I slowly unwrapped it. Marlene was getting impatient "Common! I bet its from a guy." I opened it to find a CELLPHONE! Who would give me a cellphone in Hogwarts, and it was pretty useless too because it won't work in Hogwarts, didn't the person read Hogwarts a history. Couldn't be mum and dad. I left my cellphone which I got at sixteenth birthday at home because I couldn't even charge it here.

Except Mary, whose mother was a muggle, both my roommates were from pure wizarding families. They stared confused at the pretty rectangular plastic box in my hand. "What's that? A toy?" Alice asked taking a closer look. "Its a cellphone" I got the expected confused looks. I explained them all what did it do and how useless it was for me, but still I turned it on and was shocked to find the network tower full.

It buzzed in my hand and I nearly dropped it. I received a text! In Hogwarts!

Hey Lily... Happy birthday... Hope u like my gift... :)

Nervously I replied.

Ummm... Yeah thanx... Whoz this btw?

Ur secret admirer Lily love.

I immediately knew who it was. Nobody would dare to call me Love except for one.

JAMES!

;)

Oooooo... The girls teased me. "Lets leave them to a private chat then" Marlene winked at me and all of them giggled. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile a bit. They left my bed and I slumped down again to text him.

Potter! How did you get a cellphone... N how is it working in Hogwarts... N where the hell were u today.. We had a meeting remember...?

Whoa!Whoa... One question at a time honey...

James answer me and don't call me that... -_-

First tell me do you like it? i couldn't decide upon the color... I thought of pink... but that's for girls..

Hey! I am a girl..

Really? :p

James... -_-

Ohk sorry... so whats up?

James I asked you something...!

Yeah Lils me too...

James answer my question...

Which question?

JAMES!

Okay sorry.. I ll start from beginning... Dad bought me and Sirius cellphones last Christmas... We did bring them to Hogwarts but they were pretty useless as I found out later in Hogwarts a History...

Sirius suggested me to gift you one when he saw an ad in his muggle bike magazine. We took it as a challenge that we would find a way around the protection charms here...

So we researched a bit this week... N went to buy one from London today... That's y I didn't come to meeting...

I was pretty speechless from his explanation. They found a way around the old magic guarding school. He must be amazing at wand work. I giggled slightly at the dirty joke and read the next message from my buzzing phone.

So do u like it... ?

I love it...

;)

:)

A/n- How was it... Please tell me readers...

I know its a bit short and some of the things don't make sense like how a student can break the old spell in just a week... But please ignore the technicalities... This is just for fun...

Xoxoxo...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/n- Hello readers... I fell in love, chatting with a boy... Its my first meet with him tomorrow in person... Wish me luck...

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Alice desperately shook me. I blindly tried to swat her hands away. "Lily its eight". I jumped up in my bed. I was late for classes. Still my eyes would refuse to open up and my head felt more tired then last night. I ran into shower trying to open my eyes below cold water. Last night me and James were chatting till Merlin knows how long. I dont even remember when I went to sleep.

I hurriedly got dressed. All my roommates had left for breakfast. I was packing my bag when I saw the cellphone poking out from my pillow.

I had six messages of course from James.

There?

Lily are u asleep...

Lils!

Ok fine we'll chat tomorrow... Gn

Hey Lils... Gm

Are u still sleeping or u left ur cellphone in room...?

I hurriedly replied.

GM James... I am late.. Ttyl..

Ohks.. See u in class...

I debated with myself whether to keep the cell with me or not. Of course I wont be needing it in class and if I get caught with a cellphone, James and I would be in serious trouble. We already broke a lot of school rules by even possessing it in our dorms. So I should hide it in my trunk and leave.

A minute later I left the room fully dressed with the cellphone in my robe pocket.

I was too late to have breakfast so I hurried to potions class. I sprinted down the empty corridor of dungeon when a pair of hands grabbed me from waist. I shrieked a bit but the hands were oddly comforting. "Happy birthday Lils" James breathed in my ears making me feel shivers down my spine. I turned around and punched him lightly in the chest "You scared me". James laughed and took my arms to walk with me to class. I left his hand a good feet away from class.

I tried to concentrate on class but the potions class was extremely boring today. Professor slughorn droned on and on about the uses of potions to cure boils. Everyone knew them, of course it cures boils!

I was about to collapse my head on the desk when my phone buzzed. I discretely opened it in my book.

Heya Lily... Getting bored?

Yups... This lesson is even worse than History of magic...

Ohks... Wanna play a game?

Sure!

Truth and dare?

Umm... Ohk... You pick first...

Dare!

Kiss Sirius... Right now :P

Whatever pleases u my lady.. ;-)

I looked over my shoulder. James was sitting with Sirius pretty much in the middle of class.

He smirked at me and kissed Sirius on cheek. "Gah!" Sirius almost fell off the desk in shock. The whole class burst into fits of laughter. Professor Slughorn appeared quite amused and turned away humming as if giving the love birds some privacy. Sirius for the amusement of class hugged James from his side with a girlish "Prongsie!". James showed him the message and I turned back red in face. I could hear Sirius' laughter and my phone buzzed again.

Did it! B-)... Ur turn...

Truth...

Would u rather sleep with me or Sirius...?

I would rather sleep with the Giant squid... N I know Sirius its u... Give the cell back to James,..

Sirius laughed again and added a "Lily Lily Lily" under his breath. James took the cell and was typing again.

Sorry about that... So giant squid huh... I didn't knew my competition would be so huge...

-_-... Ur turn James...

U didn't answer his question though...

I did... that's my answer... So choose...

Truth...

Worst fear... And don't say I don't have any... Everybody does..

Getting separated from u...

My heart skipped a beat. Damn James! He just knows all the right things to say. Git!

Sooo... Cheesy potter!

Only for u babe... ;-)

Don't call me that...

Ok babe...

Your turn..,

Dare!

Open ur pony...

That's ur dare?

Yeah... U look hot in open hairs... 3

I rolled my eyes and took off my band. I fluffed up my hairs and turned to bat my eyelids at James. He visibly gulped and I turned back smirking.

Is it just me or the temperature just increased by ten degrees.

Enough cheese for an hour honey..

I replied and started packing my bag.

Our little game continued whole day long until McGonagall kicked us out for laughing at apparently nothing. I turned red with embarrassment and started apologizing profusely. But it was a vain attempt in front of McGonagall, she kept repeating head students and disgrace again and again in a horrifying tone and I was transfixed to the spot on the verge of tears until James dragged me out.

I shook my hand away from him and shouted in a croaked voice "Its all your fault" before running away. James didn't follow me.

I ran into a lone figure in a corridor. It was severus. "Happy birthday Lily" he said almost happily. For a second I almost felt like hugging him and crying over James but I controlled myself and started walking past him. "Lily wait! What happened, why are you crying?" he said pulling to a stop by holding my wrist. I glared at him and he immediately dropped my hand. "Ok dont talk to me but please take it" he said taking out a neatly packed gift from his pocket. "I dont want it" I said pushing the gift away but he thrust it in my hand "Please.. Please,for old times sake. I didnt respond so he left me holding his gift in my hand. I sat down on the corridor with a view of a pretty fountain leaning on the pillar. I opened the gift. It was a photo frame with a muggle pic of me, Tuney and sev from our childhood. I was clutching both sev and Tuney by their shoulders, almost strangling them, sev was looking nervous and Tuney looked like she swallowed her tongue. Dad took that pic. He wasn't alive anymore. The picture represented my whole childhood. I clutched the pic to my chest and cried harder.

After almost an hour James came and sat beside me. "Sorry for before Lily, I didnt wanted to get you thrown out of class, Please Lily I'm sorry". I sniffed audibly and hugged him around the neck. He stroked my hairs soothingly and picked up the photo from the ground beside me. "Snape gave you this? Did he hurt you?" James asked his voice low but filled with anger. I murmured a small no and went off in full detail about what a bad birthday it was for me "...and you know what, nobody even seems to remember its my birthday, only you and my roomies wished me, that too when they saw your gift". "Lily stop crying please, it physically hurts me" Wow what a sweet thing to say. I could have kissed James potter at that moment but I didn't. Though it was a crappy day, a kiss would surely help. But James would want something more then, like an actual relationship and of course I cant be his girlfriend. That would be so weird, right?

While I debated whether to kiss James or not, he pulled back and said"Come on, I wanna show you something."

Then he dragged me to the common room. When I entered it was pitch dark. That's strange. Then a fire shot lit up the fire place and the whole Griffindor house yelled.

"Surprise!"

_A/n- Next chapter... Lily's birthday party... Reviews people..._


End file.
